For Genesis Rhapsodos' Lovers
by TD-Yukiryuu
Summary: Somebody has been sending you roses everyday... no matter how many times you've tried to find who that person is, you always failed. That was about to drive you crazy when, one day, a new hint was right at your door. Who could that person be? Like you haven't guessed it already! xD Short Story.. Romance... Genesis x Reader. Enjoy the read!
1. Chapter 1

Genesis Rhapsodos x Reader  
Chapter 1 of 3

* * *

You are sitting on the top of a small hill, on a beautiful day of spring. You sigh softly as you gaze at the large field in front of you, all covered with a wide carpet of green and few sprinkles of white flowers. Your fingers gently caress the velvet petals of a scarlet rose that you are holding over your lap. You are enjoying the feeling of the spring wind blowing against your face, as your hair flows smoothly, moving in harmony with the fresh breeze. You close your eyes and a faint smile uncontrollably appears on your lips; you breathe the serene scent of the blossoms that is filling the air and penetrating your lungs.

Suddenly, a light weight starts tapping over your head, making you shudder. You open your eyes in surprise and look upwards, to find a book with a beige cover blocking the sunlight from blinding your eyes. "Loveless?!" You say.  
"doesn't it feel peaceful, sitting here?" A familiar voice of a man says.  
You turn your head to the back and look at the tall man with a red coat that is standing behind you and holding the book above your head: "Genesis!" you exclaim.  
"Enjoying your loneliness?" He asks, slipping "Loveless" back into his pocket.  
You chuckle: "I thought that no one could find me here. But you did."  
"I come here fairly often." He says. "I enjoy the serenity of this place."  
"So, you like it too, ha?" You look back at the scene of nature in front of you. "It's beautiful!" You add.  
"Yeah… Beautiful." He says in a so peaceful tone, making you turn round again to find him fixing his blue eyes on you; it is obvious that he is completely lost in thoughts, for he didn't divert his stare off you; "Genesis?" you say. It took him a short while to realize that he was staring at you, so he suddenly looks away. "What are you looking at?" He asks, trying to act cool by crossing his arms against his chest, still looking in the other direction. "Well… you were looking at me first!" You say, almost laughing.

You notice the unusual nervousness that has crawled over his face, so you try to soothe it. "I don't mind you sitting next to me." You smile at him, patting the grass with your left hand. Without adding a word, he slowly moves and takes a seat next to you. He places both his hands over the fresh green of the ground, and raises his head up toward the sky. You stare at him as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "This is relaxing!" He breathes.

You smile softly whilst you study his handsome face… the fresh breeze hits against his figure and plays with the silky strands of his red hair, making it flow languidly with the wind. The silver earring dangling from his right ear is glowing as it reflects the golden rays of the warm sun, and it moves in harmony with the slow waves of his hair, just like wind chimes that dance with the blowing breeze and let their echoing jingles travel to the farthest edges of the limitless realms. The sweet smile on his lips is so heavenly, angelic; you've always loved seeing him smiling, but at this moment, his peaceful figure looks warmer than the spring sun, and his lips are silkier than the delicate petals of the beautiful flowers. If only you could…

"Why are you staring at me?" The silence that was encircling the two of you is suddenly disturbed by the words that were spoken by his very lips. His question causes your cheeks to warm up and you look away in embarrassment, saying: "I'm… I'm not staring at… you! How can you ask such a stupid question anyway?! With your eyes closed, how can you tell what I'm looking at?"  
"Are you underestimating my skills as a 1st class SOLDIER?" He asks, opening his eyes and looking back at you, still keeping that same smile of his.  
"No! It's just that… [sigh] I wasn't staring at you." You pout.  
"Okay… if you say so." He looks at the red rose that is lying between your fingers. "It's quite rare to see red roses around here… this one is… unique." He says.  
"Ha?" You turn your sight back at the rose. "Well… it _is_… unique." Your smile fades slowly with every stroke that your fingers play against the silky skin of its bloody red petals. You can't bear the strong feelings that the rose is pouring inside you, so you force yourself to ignore its alluring beauty and move your sight to the relaxing view in front of you.

The beauty of the spring tableau that is beautifully painted in front of your eyes is filling your heart with so much peace, so you keep gazing at its marvelous details. A quiet sigh escapes your throat while you are completely lost into the serenity of your surroundings. Even though you are focused on the marvel of that relaxing nature, you can still recognize that there are two beautiful blue eyes looking in your direction, not turning their sight off you. You hesitate to look at them, but you can't help but meet his eyes and blush lightly. He keeps locking his sight on you, not wanting to look away the way he did before. Yet this time, his expression is so neutral; the faint smile he had before is gone.

"What is it, Genesis?" you ask.  
"Is there something bothering you, [ _ ]?"  
"Ha? What do you mean?"  
"You seem to be abstracted… are you alright?"  
"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." You say with a forced smile on your face.  
"You usually come to this place whenever you're feeling distressed… am I right?" He asks.  
You chuckle: "You sure know me the best, Gen."  
"So, what is the problem?" He asks, a bit concerned.  
"It's not exactly a problem; but what happened kept me wondering. Here's the thing. I believe that there is… I think that there's someone who… who likes me." You answer.  
"Is that so? And, how did you know?"  
"You might find it stupid… but… starting last week, somebody is keeping on placing roses at my house door. He has been sending me roses since then... red roses mean love, right?"  
"Don't you know who that person is?" He asks.  
"No. I've tried to investigate who he is, but it's… it's impossible. He always comes when I'm not home; He places the rose and leaves right away. With my new job, I can't be present at my house for the whole day. I have to leave to work early in the morning, and sometimes I have really late shifts; this is truly frustrating… Even if I happened to be there, he wouldn't show himself."  
"How would you know? What if he really wants you to see him and meet him personally?"  
"If so, why wouldn't he show himself? Or at least… leave a small note or a letter? Although I'm really eager to know who he is… I don't think it's that easy. I believe that he is… quite mysterious. I really want to know who he is… to see him, just a glimpse of him… that's all I ask for."  
"You look very unhappy about it. Shouldn't you be glad to know that there's someone who cares about you?" He asks.  
"I am happy… kind of… well I… I think… I'm a bit scared." You answer.  
"Scared?!"  
"Yeah… what if he was nothing but a liar? What if this was only a joke? What if he wants to play around with my feelings?"  
"But, he's sending you roses everyday… he can't be a liar… rather, he looks quite romantic. I believe that this is what a perfect love really means; Red roses are an ideal symbol of genuine love. Perhaps, he wants you to follow your heart and find him yourself… find your way to his heart… Ask the red petals, they will be your guide."

You gaze at him, unwilling to say a word, while his sweet talk is still running in your head.  
He chuckles and asks: "Why are you staring at me again?"  
"Ha?! Nothing… a funny thought has just crossed my mind." You say, blushing deeply.  
"What funny thought?"  
"For a moment there… I thought that… you could be that one." You say, biting your bottom lip with embarrassment.

His blue eyes widen as he looks surprised at you, unable to respond to what you have said. "I'm sorry, Gen." You then add. "Forget it… it was… just… a stupid thought."  
"So… what if I was the one sending you roses?" He asks, making the blood in your veins freeze. "Genesis… I said… forget it. I really didn't mean to say that… I've told you already… it's a stupid thought." You say.  
"Alright… I'll forget."

You run your fingers over your hair and nervously hang some strands behind your ear, wondering how you got the guts to hint at your sincere feelings toward him. You try to negate the awkwardness in the air, so you proceed to say: "You said… to let the red roses become my guide. What is the meaning of that?"  
"Follow the path that these roses had drawn for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Scatter the scarlet petals and let them free their wings into the empty sky… they will fly with the wind and they shall show you the way."  
"What?! What are you talking about?!"  
"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out." He says, smirking at you.  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?"  
He chuckles: "You said that you wanted him to leave you a note, right? Why don't _you_ take the initiative and write him a letter yourself?"  
"A letter?"  
"Yes. Ask him whatever comes to your mind."  
"Do you think it'd work?" you ask.  
"If he's true to his feelings toward you, then he would probably reply to your letter as soon as possible. I think he is serious about his love."  
"How come you're so sure?" you ask.  
"Because, it would be crazy of him to let you go or even think of losing you. He must consider himself lucky for having someone like you in his life."  
"Do you really think so?" Your cheeks warm up tensely after hearing his sweet words.  
"Yes… I think it'd work." He answers.  
"Thank you, Gen! It's a brilliant idea! I only wish he's not as stubborn and hardheaded as _you_ are." You say, giggling.  
"Pfff… _thank you_." He says, sarcastically. "After all I did to help you…"

You give him a light bop on his shoulder. "You know I'm kidding." You stand up and slowly move behind him. You crouch down, fold your arms around his neck and kiss him gently on his cheek: "Thank you Genesis. You're the best friend ever."  
He turns his head away, avoiding looking directly at you, and says: "Do you know… whoever had the courage to get this close to me could be dead by now; but yet, why can't I punish you for being so close?"  
"That's an easy one… why, because _I'm_ your best friend ever." You grin.  
"Tsk… get lost!"

"I've got to leave… I have some _stuff_ to take care of." You say giggling. You stand up, ready to go back home when he suddenly grabs your arm, attracting your attention back at him. "[ _ ]." He says. "Good luck." You gaze at his hand that is gently holding yours and back at his smiling face. "Thanks, Gen." His touch is so overwhelming; it causes your whole body to burn up with an unusual warmth, no, a raging fire, neutralizing the cooling effect that the fresh breeze once was inducing. This feeling is turning to become very awkward, so you had to force your hand out of his hold, though you didn't really want to break that intimate connection.

As you silently walk away, leaving him sitting there, alone, you hold your heart and feel its racing beats. 'What is this feeling?! What… what does this mean?!'

"I think I know the reason why you are sending me roses every day. However, there's still one thing that I wish to know… Who are you? What's your name? I truly hope to know who you are. Please, don't ignore my wish." You hold the paper and sigh softly: "I hope this would work" and you fold it in a neat way. You then open the entrance door and insert the letter into your mailbox. "Please, don't disappoint me."

It was a sleepless night. You kept hoping and praying to find your way to the heart of that one who loves you so much. But, for your surprise, all that came to your mind was _His_ face. The sparkles of his bright eyes, the way his hair flew with the breeze, his gracious smile, his caring touch… you just couldn't get him out of your mind: "Genesis… could it be? Am I… in love? With… you?

The next morning, you hasten to grab your stuff and you hurry outside your house, knowing that you already are very late for your job. You search into your pocket for the door keys in order to lock it before leaving. "The manager is going to kill me! That's what happens when I don't sleep well-…" A beautiful red rose placed into the mailbox attracts you attention. You reach for it and gently take it out of the mailbox when you notice a small letter attached to a fine ribbon that is carefully twined round the thin stem of the rose. Despite the feeling of the burning heat that crept across your body, the blood in your veins seems to have coagulated, for you are excited and worried at the same time. Your fingers start shaking while you slowly take the letter and open it. Your heart races crazily as you start reading the sweet words written inside.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**It was supposed to be a story of one chapter... but I couldn't help it... Genesis' stories have to have lots and lots of emotions, so I had to make it a story of 3 chapters.**

**English is not my native language, so I hope you forgive any mistake that you might find :/**  
**I know that this story is not my best... I don't feel like I've done well with it, I don't know**  
**Oh well, anyways, I hope you enjoy it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis Rhapsodos x Reader  
Chapter 2

* * *

You are standing in the kitchen of the restaurant that you work at, busy drying the glasses and plates. It is not the kind of job that you aimed for, but it was the only choice, you only opportunity to enter the "World of Businesses". It is a very busy day, the customers are coming in and out of the restaurant, and you had to work extra hard to make everything go smoothly… but for a particular reason, you are unable to concentrate on your tasks. You run the dry towel over the shiny surface of a plate, while you look somewhere into space, completely lost in your disorganized thoughts.

"[ _ ]!" you hear the manager almost shouting your name, awaking you from your daydream.  
"Ha! Yes!"  
"What is going on with you, _? You know very well that there's no time to hang around here."  
"I'm… I'm sorry… I promise I'll work harder."  
"You better do so. There are some tables out there that need to be cleaned. Finish what you've got in hand now, then go and clean them. Got it?"  
"Y-yes, manager. I will." You never felt so embarrassed in your whole life. You didn't mean to give the manager a reason to be disappointed in you. However, you can't help but think of what happened earlier this morning. Your heart still flutters and your face grows warmer each time your mind recalls the words that were written in the letter. They were so sweet and romantic, but yet, they filled both your heart and mind with so much uncertainty and confusion. The words were imprinted in your memory; you wanted to focus on nothing but working, but the major influence that the letter had over you is too strong to be ignored. It read:

~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Dear [ _ ],  
I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, but I thought that sending you roses is the best way to let you know how I really feel about you. If you think that I like you, then… you are mistaken. I do not like you… I love you. However, it is too bad that I am not a generous man, so I will not tell you my name so easily. I will bear the eagerness of my soul and I will let you take your time solving the puzzle and guessing my identity. But, I'll be nice to you and give you a hint…_

_**L**onely I strive to prove my humble existence_

_**L**ost in the shadows of my fears and sins_

_The sacred **L**ight is poured over me by her gracious hands_

_My goddess, my bride, my **L**ove._

* * *

_**O**, my goddess, let me breathe thy divine scent_

_So I can sing my **O**de to your velvet lips_

_Be my **O**racle, and I will let my wing become your temple_

_Where I, for your majestic grace, shall give my **O**fferings._

* * *

_**V**enomous sins of my soul are restraining me from reaching the immortality_

_Clothing me with the suffocating **V**eil of eternal slumber_

_Breathe your spirit into me and I shall **V**enerate your beauty_

_And thou will listen to the scarlet roses as they sing my **V**ows._

* * *

_**E**choing in the fathomless depth of the unknown, my screams are_

_I fall deeper with every step toward the **E**ternity_

_Grant me thy nocturnal wing, so I would **E**scape_

_To thy celestial throne where I shall **E**xamine your wonders._

* * *

_This is the first hint. You have to find the first part of the hidden word that forms the clue to my identity. I hope you find the answer you seek before I give you the next hint._

_[ _ ], good luck._

_Sincerely,_  
_Admirer of the Goddess."~_

* * *

'this poem is… so… familiar.' You think to yourself. 'it sounds like… _Him_.' You shake your head with disbelief. 'No, No! It can't be! There's no way that he would feel this way about me. We're just friends… we can't be more than that… we can't be lovers.' Your mind tries to smudge the feeling that your heart is burning with, the same feeling that you always wanted to believe. 'He would never think of loving someone like me. No! it… it can't be him.' But why is your heart so stubborn, not wanting to let go of its adoration for Him? 'But… his words… describe him perfectly… everything in the letter defines Him. Genesis… is that… you?'

Since it was an extremely busy day, the manager asked you to stay for few extra hours in the restaurant. You had to accept his request, so you couldn't leave your work place until a late hour of that evening. It was around 8 pm that you finally could walk out of the restaurant; you don't feel like taking a cab back home, even though you are so exhausted, so you decide to go on foot. You walk on the dim lit street, where the light from streetlamps was not able to kill the obscure shadows that overtook all your surroundings. It was absolutely not wise for a girl like you to walk alone in such a place, at this late hour. But somehow, you are not aware of that fact… the same thoughts of perplexity are whirling in your head. You stop for a moment and look up at the night sky. The crescent moon was shining wanly in the middle of that endless dark ocean, but still, it looked so beautiful despite its loneliness. You release a quiet sigh and look down back at your shadow that is stretching across the ground. 'I am such a fool! How could I ever think that Genesis Rhapsodos would choose _me_ to be his lover?! I should be thankful for at least being a friend of his. I know that the poem is so… like him, but… it could be a… coincidence. But for sure, it can't be Him.'

You slip your hand into your pocket, pull the letter and open it in order to study its lines one more time.

You notice something that you haven't noticed before… in each verse of the poem, exist words that start with bold letters. 'What is…?' You go over the poem once again. 'L… O… V… E…? LOVE? But he said it's 'the first part of the hidden word' and there will be a 'next hint'? Is there more to come? Wait!... could it be? LOVE-…' Your hands start quivering. 'LOVEL-…!'

"Hey, babe! Are you lost, kitty?!"

You turn round and find a gang of five men walking slowly toward you. Their steps are tottering, so it's clear that those guys aren't sober. Your body starts trembling, for knowing what is going to follow, and you slowly walk backwards, in attempt to stay as far from them as possible. As you slowly take your steps backwards, your back suddenly hits against one of the streetlights, putting your retreat to a halt. You feel something heavy is weighting down your chest, making you breathe heavily: "What do you want?!"

"Oh, nothing! We just wanna have some fun, that's all." One of them says, smirking. You intend to run away, but he grabs you quickly with his strong hands, pinning you back to the pole. "I promise, you're gonna like it… it's so much fun!"  
You start screaming: "Let go! Please! Let me go!"  
"What is this? A map? So you _are_ lost!" Another man says, hiccoughing. He snatches the letter from your hand and furrows his brows, trying hard to see what's written in there. "Give it back to me!" You say firmly.  
"Ha?! It's a poem! Yuck! How can you read this trash?!"  
"This isn't trash! _You_ are!" You shout.  
"Shut the hell up!" the man that is grabbing your arms says, bolstering his grip even more.  
"Give me that." A third man takes the letter from his comrade and gazes at it for a while. "Hey!" He chuckles. "This is a _love_letter. Too bad, the girl has a lover. That's some waste." He says in a sarcastic way.  
"Please… give it to me. I need it. Please." You beg him.  
"Ha! The Admirer of the Goddess?!" He continues. "Is that your boyfriend's name? What a weirdo! I don't think a hot babe like you would need this screwball." He tears the paper into tiny pieces and throws them in the air.  
"No!" You cry, finally freeing the precious tears from your eyes.  
"It seems like this 'Admirer' means a lot to you, ha? Well… he is _so_ going to be shocked. Will he love you after _this_?" The man holding you says, a wide evil grin cracks over his face. He leans closer and starts brushing your neck with his filthy lips, causing your body to shiver violently after his touch; the intoxication saturating his breath is suffocating you. "Stop!"

You push him with all your power, causing him to fall violently on his back to the ground. You drop to your knees and start collecting the torn pieces of the letter, while tears are flowing down your cheeks. "What have you done?! Why did you do this?!"

"Come here you-…." The man jumps off the floor and charges toward you, grabbing your arm with force. You release loud screams, not wanting to save any effort to escape his grip. He throws you brutally on the floor and sits over your body, preventing you from moving. He pins both your arms to the ground, bends downwards and resumes torturing you as he buries his face in your neck. He pauses for a while and looks at you, grinning diabolically. "Wanna know a secret? You're a strong chick; I think you can handle the five of us." You feel your heart is going to stop, so you wish you could die at this very moment before something worse happens. He leans closer, getting ready to kiss you. You close your eyes and let out a shrill scream: "Genesis!"

"So that's his name. But no matter how many times you scream, he can't hear you, 'cause he's not here!"  
"Think again." You hear a familiar voice saying.  
You feel the weight of the gangster is lifted off you and he suddenly drops to the ground. You are closing your eyes, so you don't really know what has happened to make him release you from under his weight. After that, you feel something hard is tapping over your head. You slowly open your eyes and find Him crouching in front of you, again, holding his LOVELESS over your head. "Genesis?!"  
"Sorry… I'm late." He says and he helps you sit straight.  
"Hey! What the heck?! Can't you see we're having a private business here?" one of the men shouts.  
"You are very disturbing indeed." Genesis responds. "I had to interfere in order to stop you, so I could not enjoy my read." Genesis says.  
"What the…?!"  
Genesis handles you his book, LOVELESS, and says: "Here. Can you keep this for me until I take care of these men?"

You take the book with your shaky hands and watch Genesis as he stands up and turns around to face the gang. You feel so weak and dirty; LOVELESS is on your lap, and you are looking down at its cover. Your sight is becoming blurry, and your eyes are burning with lots of tears, so you hold yourself with your arms and start sobbing bitterly. Your crystalline tears fall over LOVELESS, slightly wetting its cover. You run your fingers gently across its golden lettering, wiping the wet drops away. 'LOVELESS.' Your tears flow even heavier, so you take the book close to your heart and hold it tight into your chest. 'It… it _is_him.'

"Are you alright, [ _ ]?" You look upwards at Genesis who is slightly smiling to you. You nod, although you know you were deeply hurt. "I'm… fine." You sob. "Where are they?"  
"You mean, the men?" He asks. "Don't worry… they're gone. They will no longer hurt you. I promise." He says, stretching his hand to you. You look at him with misty eyes, realizing that he's asking for his book, so you lift your hand and give him LOVELESS. But he refuses to take the book; instead, he grabs your wrist and helps you standing up. He notices the tremor of your hand, so he squeezes it gently in order to reassure you. However, it wasn't only your hand that was shaking… what happened to you caused your whole body to quiver badly, and it never felt less nervous, not even after Genesis' coming. Your feet are still trembling with fear that you can't even stand right, so all you could do is let your body lean on his, bury your face in his chest and clutch his coat with one hand, while the other is still holding LOVELESS.

He places one hand of his over your head and the other upon your back and he holds you tight. "[ _ ], forgive me for not being there on time."  
"No, Genesis." You shake your head. "It's okay… you came for me after all."

He widens the distance between your face and his chest and makes you look straight into his eyes: "You know it's dangerous for you to be here at this late hour." He says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Genesis." You say, looking down with regret. He sighs softly, lifts your legs off the ground and holds you into his arms. He walks along the street, while you are lying between his strong arms and resting your head against his chest. You look upwards and study his face that is not brightly lit, but his light blue eyes and his single silver earring are the only things shining amid the darkness. 'Genesis… Thank you.'

To Be Continued…

* * *

**I've tried to make Genesis look a little more like, "Genesis"... but I don't know, it's pretty hard. I wish you find his character in this fic so far convincing**

**English is not my native language, so you might find some mistakes while reading this story... I hope you forgive that.**

**Genesis' character belongs to SquareEnix... so I own none of Final Fantasy Series' characters.**  
**The poem that is included in this story belongs to me, and I deeply appreciate not using it without previous permission.**

**Thank you for your love and support... Don't forget to leave your so appreciated feedback, okay? Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis Rhapsodos x Reader  
Chapter 3 of 3

* * *

The moonlight is faintly shining over you, circling your bodies with a pale halo… it wasn't enough to illumine the shadows dominating the streets, but that dim light enabled you to at least feast your eyes on the peaceful details of his handsome face.

"We're here." He says. He puts you down as you two have reached the front of your house. You stand in front of him, unable to find the right words to show him your gratitude. "Um… Genesis… I…"  
"That's okay… you don't have to." He says. "It's dangerous for you to stay out here. Go now… I won't leave until I make sure you're inside."  
"Okay. Here." You hand him Loveless. You gaze at its golden lettering as it reflects the faint light of the moon, and then back at Genesis' eyes that are beautifully glowing in the dark. He takes the book and says: "Thank you for taking care of LOVELESS."

You take the keys from your pocket and head to the front door. You insert the key into the lock and turn it. "I… I lost the letter." You say.  
"What letter?"  
"The letter that he has sent me. They ripped it, and they ripped my heart with it." You say, still facing the wooden door.  
"Have you got the chance to read it?" He asks.  
"Yes… I memorized it, off by heart."  
"Then why are you saddened?"  
"Because, it meant so much to me… everything." You say, still trying to swallow your tears. "Oh well… I think he'll send me the next letter soon. I hope he will." You pause for a moment. 'Should I tell him… that I already know?' You ask yourself. You sigh quietly and say: "Genesis…"  
"Yes, [ _ ]."  
"Goodnight." You slide open the door and you are about to tread on the threshold when you feel his caring hand placed gently upon your shoulder. Your whole body is stirred after feeling his touch. He asks so softly: "Are you going to be alright, [ _ ]?"

You bite your bottom lip, for wanting to say so much to him but you know very well that you are not able to. Your heart is burning with intense emotions, with fear, uncertainty, weakness, worry… love… but you try hard to give him the impression that you are doing just fine. You turn round, slowly, so you are facing him now, but you can't look him straight in the eyes. Instead, you gaze somewhere in the obscure surroundings. "Ge-Genesis? How… how did you feel when you saw me trapped by that gang?"  
"Ha?"  
"I… I mean…" You are so grateful that it was dark so he wouldn't notice the increasing blush of your cheeks. "Umm… were you… worried… about me?" You ask with an obvious quiver pervading your voice.

He chuckles quietly: "A SOLDIER shouldn't worry about minor problems like that." You turn your sight quickly to him, shocked by his unexpected answer. "Em… I see." You say under your breath, looking downwards in disappointment. Now, you feel the regret of asking him such a ridiculous question, or that's what you thought it was. What were you expecting from him anyways? He wouldn't think of speaking the words that you've always longed to hear. 'What was I thinking?'

"Yet, for you…" he brushes your chin with his fingers, lifting it up in order for you to return your sight back to him. "For you… I was terrified." He says. Suddenly, an overwhelming heat spreads across your chest, disabling you from breathing easily. You feel your lungs are getting heavier and heavier with every breath you take; you try to divert your eyes from him, but you can't ignore the uncontrollable will inside you to study the honesty in his eyes. "What pride is it in being a SOLDIER, while my dear one is still in trouble? If something bad has happened to you, [ _ ]... if you were…" he starts stuttering. He has never looked so confounded when choosing his words, yet now, he's finding it hard putting his thoughts together. "Genesis?" You ask.

"Forget it, [ _ [. Everything is alright now… you're safe, that's what matters." He says with a sign of relief apparent in his tone. "Genesis." You fold your arms around his body, hugging him tight. You hide your face in his chest, wetting his black shirt with the heavy tears that you have been trying hard to restrain.

"What is it now?" He places his hand over your head.  
"I was so scared!" You suddenly burst out crying. "I didn't know what to do!" You feel his chest moving as he sighs softly and pulls you closer into his heart, pinning you tightly to his warm body.  
"I'm sorry… for being so weak." You breathe, while your face is still embedded in his chest. "I know that you don't like weak people. Yet, why do you bother yourself staying with me, and saving me whenever I'm in danger?"  
"Because… that was our promise… you keep me company, and I protect you from any dangers." He says.  
"You don't have to do that any longer… I don't want you to-…"  
"I _want_ to. I _want_ to protect you, [ _ ]."

You clutch at his coat, cleaving to him ever closer. You can't stop sobbing bitterly, for the fear in your heart is too much to bear. "I… I've tried… to become stronger. But I… I couldn't."  
"You don't have to try so hard, [ _ ]. It's alright if you stay weak… that gives me a good reason to stay by you and never leave your side." He says, smiling.

His words were enough to calm you down and soothe your sadness. "Thank you, Genesis."

"We can't stay out here all night." He says, lifting you up again into his arms, and he carries you into your house. He walks into your room, lays you on your bed and takes your shoes off for you. "Genesis… You don't have to do this either."

"That's alright. I know you're tired because of what happened today. Go to sleep now… you need to rest." He says, wiping the few tears that are still hanging from your eyes. He moves few steps backwards in order to leave the side of your bed, but then you catch his hand and slowly pull him back toward you. You don't even know why you did that; all you knew is that you wanted him to stay, and your heart cannot bear seeing him walking away. You wanted him to remain close to you. "Stay." You say. "Please… stay for a while."

The moonlight from the window is weakly illuminating Genesis' face, but somehow, his eyes started sparkling the moment you spoke your words. He smiles and bends down slowly, kissing the back of your hand, saying: "As you wish, my lady." He places his LOVELESS upon the nightstand and lies beside you, resting his back against the bed's headboard. He then catches your shoulder and pulls you gently closer to him, whilst you place one arm around his waist: "Thank you, Gen."

Even now, after being so close to the man you love, you can't take that gangster's image out of your mind, nor his dirty touch or his filthy intoxicating breath. Your body shivers each time his figure crosses your mind. Fortunately, Genesis helps you feel better whenever the world seems to be closing in on you. It's like he's able to feel and sense that fear inside you, and he gives the strength you need at the very right time. "Sleep well, [ _ ]."  
"I can't… I can't sleep." You say.  
"I could sing you a lullaby… but too bad… I don't know how to sing."  
"Then, tell me a bedtime story."  
"I'm sorry… I don't know any. Poetry is the only thing I'm good at."  
"I see." You say, looking upwards at him. "Recite a poem for me then."  
"A poem? Very well. Let's see."

You slightly raise your head and rest it over Genesis' chest. You listen closely to his words and study them carefully as he caresses your hair gently with his fingers and starts:

_"__**L**__ost memories of my forgotten soul  
Have drowned my heart into oceans of __**L**__amentations  
Impatiently I await the time of my __**L**__iberation  
When our __**L**__ove will become my only prison._

_**E**__mbrace my tired being, let it rest under thy wings  
Beloved one, manumit me from the fetters of __**E**__xile  
In the darkest nights, your __**E**__xcellency will be my sun  
And in the midst of the day, I will __**E**__xalt your beauty._

You lift your eyes and gaze at him, while you are placing your hand over his heart. You feel the increasing speed of his heartbeats knocking against your palm, as he goes on reciting his poem:

_"__**S**__ervant of the divine, or prisoner of the unfortunate body  
My broken pieces are __**S**__cattered and thrown away  
The time will come when my __**S**__ins will be cleansed  
Only then, will I fly to thy __**S**__acred place._

_**S**__anctify me, O dearest one  
So I can stand in the day of my __**S**__alvation  
I will flee to your paradisaical __**S**__anctuary  
Where the angels will chant our everlasting __**S**__ong."_

You pore over his wonderful blue eyes that are amazingly shining despite the darkness. You wanted to say so much to him, to tell him all the feelings that were kept inside you for so long, the truth that you knew very well, but were too afraid to admit it. However, none of these words were ready to be spoken at this moment; all you can do now is only look at him, speechless, and revel in the handsomeness of this man, that, due to its perfection, was able to shine so brightly even in a so dim light from a small window.  
You can't get your eyes off him- that is, you _don't_ want to. "You're staring at me again, [ _ ]." He says.

"LOVELESS." You breathe.  
"Ha?"  
"LOVELESS. The hidden word of the letter is… LOVELESS."  
He keeps quiet; not a smile, nor a sign. "It was… it was you… all this time." You continue. "You're the one."  
He chuckles softly and says: "So… you knew it all along. As expected from my smart lady."  
"But… why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? Why not telling me straightaway-…"  
"Because I love you. The thing that has scared me more than not having you as my lover, was losing you as friend. That is the reason why I didn't want to tell you with spoken words. I wanted you to love me before you even know that it was me. That's how much I love you."  
"Genesis?" Your heart beats ever faster.  
"[ _ ]. I love you." His hand that once was caressing your hair moves down to your neck, while his other grabs your waist, and he pulls you firmly to him, pressing your body against his. He leans towards you and interlocks his lips to yours. He kisses you so gently, yet so torridly. His kiss came so quick, faster than you have expected. You gasp quietly after feeling his soft lips over yours; you're not sure whether you're enjoying this feeling or not, but you're certain that these emotions were stronger than anything you've ever felt before. The more you try to pull away, the stronger his grip gets. You hold on to his shirt and clutch it firmly as he deepens the kiss even more.

"This is all I ask for…" He detaches his lips from yours and looks straight at you. "I want our souls to be united as one." He moves his body from your side to lie on top of you, pinning your back robustly to the mattress. His face is couple of inches away from yours, enabling you to feel his hot breath against your skin, as he speaks: "I hope the goddess would approve this." He grabs the nape of your neck and bends down, pressing his lips on yours. This second kiss is so passionate, more desirous than the first one. Your bodies are joined into a tense passion, filling you with an overwhelming heat, a blazing fire that is mounting up your faces.

His hand creeps slowly under your shirt and starts caressing your stomach, causing your heart to jump in surprise; you use your free hand to hit his shoulder in order to make him stop, but he removes his hand from under your neck and catches yours, fixing it firmly to the mattress. Despite the increasing need for a breath, Genesis doesn't want to conclude this kiss just yet; he wants to taste the very last savor of you, for he has the doubtless feeling that this kiss is going to be his last. As you slowly start calming down and realizing the vanity of trying so hard to escape this intimate kiss, you begin to feel the turmoil in his nervous actions. His breath is becoming heavier and heavier, and his fingers that are feeling your stomach are trembling wildly, while his other hand that is entwined with yours is also shaking terribly. He slowly leaves your lips and rests his forehead on top of yours. He inhales a deep breath, noticing the shiny mist in your eyes. "[ _ ]."

You turn your head to the side and close your eyes, delivering the tears that have melted due to the unbearable fire that burned your insides. "Genesis."  
"I know. You're disappointed. I don't blame you for hating me, because I've allowed myself to be controlled by my pleasure." His arms are supporting the weight of his body as he slowly rises, lengthening the distance between the two of you. "I think… my sins will never be forgiven. I've hurt you, my goddess; I've hurt the one I adore. I am the worst blasphemer… I falsely speak in the name of Love, but then, I… I become the one who kills that Love. I am nothing but a hypocrite."

You feel wet, yet hot drops falling over your cheek. You open your eyes and look at Genesis again… Even in a so deep obscurity, his tears were noticeable; he is crying, unwillingly but sincerely, and sending free his precious fluid gems that if the goddess would collect, she would ornament her crown with their rare iridescent glitter. "Genesis."  
He strokes your cheek, wiping the wet drops away: "I'm sorry… [ _ ]." He rises up and leaves you lying on the bed, but before he exits your room, he addresses you, with his back facing you: "You don't need to love me… all I need… is… your forgiveness, my goddess." He says these last words and departs.

You gaze at the dark ceiling of your room, lost in an endless whirl of troubled thoughts. "He's… gone." You turn your head toward the door where Genesis was standing moments ago, but then a particular object that is placed over the nightstand catches your attention. You sit straight over the bed and gaze at the familiar shape of it. "LOVELESS?!" You take it carefully into your hands and you run your fingers gently over its hard cover: "Why… why did I let him go? Why did I fight the feeling that I've loved so much?" You hold the book tightly against your chest: "Genesis, come back." You whisper.  
Now, it's undeniable… you _love_ him, you _want_ him, and you'll fight for him.

Without a second thought, you leave your room and run outside your house, with LOVELESS still pinned to your heart. "Genesis!" You search into your dark surroundings, looking for the man that has captured your heart. Even though you know that there's nobody there, you shout your heart out and let it echo in the corners of that obscurity: "Genesis! I love you! I love you with all my heart!" You begin panting and crying, and your voice starts breaking as you speak: "Come back to me, please." You close your eyes and bend your head downwards, while you hold LOVELESS ever tighter. You breathe: "I'm sorry… I let you go." You raise your head up toward the sky, and with your eyes closed, you heave a sigh: "I love you."

Suddenly, a very light weight lends on your forehead, making you jump with panic. You quickly reach it with your hand and take it off your face. Its dusky color is distinct, even darker than the very night sky; it feels so silky, and it actually has no weight. "This is… a feather!" Despite its nigritude, it reflects the light of the moon so beautifully. "This looks like… Genesis'."

Before you were able to fully say his name, a black cocoon-like dike furls you, causing you to shriek, and you uncontrollably move backwards, subsequently bumping your back against something that is standing behind you. You stumble, but two hands catch you from falling and help you stand up straight. You turn around and find Genesis standing there and his eyes are locked on you. "Genesis! You… you're here!"  
"You called my name… so here I am." He smiles, still holding your waist so gently.  
"Y-yeah. I called you because…" you begin stuttering, while your heart is returning to its previous nervous state. "I wanted to… to give you this." You hand him LOVELESS. "You've forgot it back in my room."

As you said that, his smile fades away, and he looks downwards, taking the book into his hand. "Thank you. I only came here to get it back." He says.  
Your heart aches after him saying that, but you know well that you're the one blamed, because you didn't tell the truth, although it was ferociously burning in your throat. He slowly unfolds his black wing that has wound around you, turns around and walks away. "Goodnight, [ _ ]." He says.

"Wait!" You run to him and swiftly wrap your arms around his waist, clasping him from behind. "Genesis. I… I love you." Your left hand travels up to his chest and rests over his heart: "Before I knew it… I fell in love with an angel. You're my angel, Genesis."  
He places his hand over yours and squeezes it softly. He turns around and folds his arms around you: "And I came back just to hear those words from you." He says, smiling.

"All that you have said before about yourself is wrong." You look back at his blue eyes, and you cup his face with your hands. "You're not a hypocrite. You're more true to your love than anybody else could be. You have taught me the meaning of Love. You have given me that experience of being in love. You've been protecting me by means of your love. You've granted me this sweet feeling of falling in love… with you. I love you."

"I love you more, [ _ ]." He bends and plants a soft kiss on your lips. You grab the nape of his neck and pull him down as a reply for his kiss. You let your fingers play freely with his hair, feeling its silky touch. Your actions make him smile into the kiss, so he can't help but give you what you were seeking. He _wants_ to give you his whole heart, his whole love.

You feel slight shivers with every stroke his fingers play against your back. He rubs it so gently, making you fall ever deeper into his charm. His moist lips are so delectable, giving you the feeling of drinking the Elixir of Love.

"I'm sorry for making you wait out here in the cold." He says. "Go to sleep now. I'll meet you tomorrow, I promise."  
"No, Genesis. I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you. I want to fly with you. Take me anywhere… just, let me stay by your side." You say.  
"Fly? With me? Aren't you afraid of heights?"  
"With you, there's nothing to fear. I know I'm safe with you. I'm happy with you."  
"Very well then." He places his hand over the small of your back and pins you close to his body. "Let us fly."

You two fly in the shadow of the moon, and soar high in the endless nocturnal sky, escaping to your own ethereal realm where your eternal love will become a legend, a story that will ever be carved over the pages of this earthly LOVELESS world.

THE END

* * *

**This fic was "literally" killing me... I had to change a lot about it... but it was fun :) I've personally enjoyed working with my dear buddy, Gen... I mean Genesis! XD (man, he would kill me!) X'D**

**Please, forgive any grammatical mistakes that you might find in this story, for I'm not a native English speaker, sorry :/**

**I'm sorry, for this chapter was tooooooooo lonnnnnnng! XD**

**Genesis' character belongs to SquareEnix... I don't own his character or any of Final Fantasy Series'.**  
**The poem that is included in this story belongs to me... so please, do not use without permission**

**Please, don't forget to add your feedback... your comments are always appreciated, you know ^^**  
**I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic ^^**


End file.
